Itachi Learns To Dance
by ShiningSugar14
Summary: Itachi thinks he's under attack from fangirls and runs into Deidara's room. More ItaDei!
1. Stumbling

Crackfic! Yeees! Oh, and the song I pictured Deidara is dancing to is My Humps by Black Eyed Peas. The duo song is You Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive. The Deidara-end dance is Sakura Saku Mirai Koi Yume from the Da Capo OST. The Itachi-end dance is I Like To Move It by Real 2 Real

**Itachi Learns to Dance**

It had been a considerable normal morning and afternoon in the underground location of the Akatsuki. All members were occupied with various activities. Itachi had been in his room, reading an obscenely large book on psychology, occasionally voicing his opinions on the book's contents aloud. Deidara had been in his room all day, working on who-knows-what. Kisame had gone fishing, ironically enough. Sasori had been reporting to the Leader about his and Deidara's latest mission. Zetsu had been napping.

Recently, Itachi had moved his reading to the couch, after shoving Zetsu off it. The cannibal didn't stir at all. Sasori still had not returned and Itachi was considering making some food for himself when a very loud sound had caused him to stand up in alarm.

_Are we being attacked? Have the fangirls come? Oh, dear merciful God, not the fangirls!_

The trumpets soon died down and was follwed by what sounded like slowed down beat boxing. Itachi, in a panic, mistook this sound for the beating down of the doors and ran into the nearest room to spare his virginity (He has Sharingan eyes, not ears). This was good for two reasons. Number one, it was Deidara's room. Number two, this was the location of the noise.

Deidara had somehow managed to smuggle a computer into the Headquarters. Aforementioned computer seemed to be playing a CD in English. Itachi, having learned English out of boredom, could catch every slurred-together word and was scarred by most of it. Even more scarring was the fact that Deidara, the drag-queen of the Akatsuki, was dancing. Itachi silently settled onto the futon near the door and watched.

His unusually well-defined hips swung to the beat and, despite having to watch his back, Itachi could see that the artist was enjoying himself. On the few occasions that Deidara did turn around to face Itachi, he could see that the uncovered eye was shut (presumably along with the covered one) and that his lips were moving in time with the song. Eventually, the cross-dresser got a bit more showy, flipping, twirling, and, at one point towards the end, gyrating in an impossibly sexy manner.

"How did Sasori never spill that you dance like a trollop?" Itachi asked loudly as the final beat faded into silence.

"GAH!" Deidara's eyes shot open and absorbed the Sharingan-wielder behind him. "Oh, it's you, un."

"You were expecting someone else? The other's are all occupied, you know."

"I wasn't expecting anyone, un." He seemed embarassed over being watched but quickly brightened at a new thought. "Hey, you dance, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi's face took on a disturbingly innocent guise as he pointed one immaculately polished nail at himself. "Me? Ahahaha, no."

"Have you even tried?" A stony silence was his answer. "Come on, I'll bet you'll love it, un!"

"I do not dance. Plan and simple."

"Neither does Kisame, but give him about 3 jugs of sake and he does the best riverdance I've ever seen in my life, un." At this point, Deidara had sat down next to Itachi, invading the other man's privacy by about 2 inches.

"I think I'd remember if Kisame did a riverdance."

"You wouldn't if you were just as drunk as he was, ranting about your youth." With all the first notice of a Summer storm, Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him into a standing position. "It's easy, un."

"Riverdancing or ranting about my youth?"

The blonde chuckled. "Any kind of dancing is easy, un. I'll teach you, un."

Normally, Itachi would have protested a lot more, perhaps even threatened to kill him. But Itachi had noted two things; Number one was that Deidara was blocking the door and number two was that Deidara was holding his hand. Itachi sighed. "Fine, Deidara. Teach me to dance."

"Un!"

**Several Hours Later**

2 members of the Akatsuki stood outside Deidara's thudding door. "Think it's safe?"

"When the door thuds, that typically means dangerous happenings."

Kisame ran towards the small group looking rather pale. "Itachi isn't in his room." Sasori cursed and Zetsu tapped his foot against the floor. "I think we should break down the door."

"There's no need to do something that drastic!" Sasori's protest was too late, as Kisame and Zetsu were already ramming into the door with their broad shoulders. The door opened after the first hit and the trio stared in wonder at the inside.

Itachi and Deidara were gathered in front of a glowing computer. "Once more, Itachi, un?" Itachi's head inclined slightly. Deidara clicked on something, both men straightened up and began to dance around the large room. Itachi's thin shoulders moved back and forth, his expression was the pure picture of ecstasy. Deidara was a bit more active and moved his legs around. When the vocals began they interacted. Itachi and Deidara both went into spins, linked arms and spun around a few times like that. It didn't take Itachi more than one revolution to notice Kisame, Sasori and Zetsu. He froze like a rabbit in the prescence of wolves and sent Deidara spinning straight into a wall.

"... Itachi... I..."

"Didn't know... you... anou... "

Deidara sprang back onto his feet. "Itachi's a great dancer, un! He's an excellent lead too, un!"

Kisame came out of the trance. "But... He's... He's Itachi!"

The Sharingan narrowed. "And you are Kisame, the riverdancing fishman."

Aforementioned fishman paled. "How did you know about that?"

"Deidara."

Kisame turned to reprehend the crossdresser, but he had thrown himself into another song, something about flowers and love. Deidara seemed to be enjoying himself rather throughly, moving his entire upper body to the song while his feet twirled around on the carpeted floor. Kisame ran out of the room to retch. Itachi chuckled darkly before going to his room.

Itachi crossed the room and found a forgotten pile of CDs. He selected a random one, inserted it into a dusty stereo system and shook his hips to the music, unaware of being watched from the room next to his by a single eye.

**TBC(?)**

Continue? Yes/No?


	2. Mission

The verdict was to continue and add some ItaDei... So I shall.

**Itachi Learns to Dance**

Weeks had passed since Itachi's infamous dance lesson. Most people had forgotten that the incident had ever happened. Life moved on, fishmen got back to riverdancing and Akatsuki members got back to their missions.

One day in particular, Itachi woke up and did his hair with the thought of, "Yes! Something good is going to happen sometime today!" Maybe it was just his inner psychosis. Maybe he really did think something good would happen. But, whatever... As he drained his soup and attended the typical morning meeting, where assignments were given out, Itachi had a small bit of happiness that gave out a slight anti-sulk throughtout his body. Maybe it was that dream.

The night before, Itachi had dreamed of dancing alone in the kitchen to something on Kisame's radio. The song itself had a prominent drum beat with very mystical lyrics sung in a male voice. Then someone else, Itachi couldn't see their face but they were definitely in the Akatsuki, showed up and began dancing as well. The other person moved like an extremely graceful cat, pressing a slim body against Itachi's own. Under normal circumstances, Itachi wouldn't have ever been caught dead in that situation, but this was a dream and he wasn't acting as he normally would in this dream. Despite not knowing who the other dancer was, Itachi felt attached to them.

Damn Deidara and his sexy gyrating hips... Wait... what!

Itachi blinked back into consciousness as his name was called near the head of the table. "Yes?"

Leader-sama nailed him with his eyes. "You've got an assassination tonight at a high class event. A gala, in other words. You will be disguised and you will bring a date."

The sharingan weilder looked up and down the table, seeing only the normal faces and masks. "Where's the girl?"

Leader-sama chuckled. "There isn't one. You'll be bringing another member of the Akatsuki."

A facial expression known as The Dignified Pout came over Itachi's face. "I refuse to bring Kisame to a gala." Aforementioned half-man burst out into giggles as did the rest of the table, with the exception of Itachi and Leader-sama. "What's so funny?"

Sasori took over with a snerk. "Of course you won't be bringing Kisame, he draws too much attention. I'm too well-known for my art,"(a dreamy look captured his face for a second), "And everyone else here will be gone... Except for your date. "

A wave of irratation overtook Itachi. "Well, who the hell is my partner for this?"

As if on cue, the door whooshed open. Something short and blonde whooshed past Leader-sama and scurried into a chair, breatheless. It was Deidara. "I'm so so sooooooooo sorry, un! My alarm clock didn't go off and my toast burnt while I was trying to make breakfast and there was this freaking HUGE snarl in my ha-"

"Deidara!"

"Un?"

"Calm down... I was just telling Itachi his mission, which is also yours."

Two voices erupted in unison. "SAY WHAT?"

Leader-sama steepled his fingers. "Yes. Itachi, Deidara will be your, quote unquote, date. Deidara, you will be accompanying Itachi to a gala for an assasination."

Itachi expected Deidara to be overjoyed at the thought of dancing and being able to wear something feminine. To any given cross-dresser, it would have been a dream come true.

Deidara was not one's average cross-dresser.

This was not a dream come true, this was heaven on Earth.

The man fell backwards out of his chair with a loud, "MEEP!"A pause followed with the shuffling of a cloak followed by a loud squeal from under the table. Zetsu and Leader-sama, who were on either side of Deidara, looked down with concerned/disturbed faces. They could only see the toppled chair, pale shaved legs and the trim of an Akatsuki cloak.

After about a minute of high-pitched noise in Deidara's tone, the blonde crawled out from under the table, righted his chair and sat back down as if nothing had happened. "I accept the mission, un."

With a slightly disturbed glance in Deidara's direction and the slightest hesitation, Itachi added, "Me too."

**(In the halls...)**

"Hey, Itachi, un!"

Deidara had sought Itachi out after the meeting. Itachi looked over his shoulder to the crossdresser who and run up to him. They began to walk back to their bedrooms. "Yes?"

"Listen, for that mission, I'd imagine there would be... dancing, un?"

A flash of Itachi's dream caught him off-guard. "I suppose so," he said slowly. Itachi closed his eyes and began to zone.

Mmm... sexy... THUNK!

A weight settled itself onto his stomach and two hands with slender fingers grabbed onto his shoulders. "Itachi! You're okay, un? That really looks like it hurt, un! Kisame! Don't go towards the light, un!"

"He's alright. I think he was just daydreaming and ran into the support beam." Sasori's voice grated on the headwound.

"But but but!"

"Don't worry, he's coming around, see?" Kisame.

Itachi's eyes opened to see a worried Deidara sitting on his stomach bracing himself on Itachi's shoulders. Kisame and Sasori both looked ready to die of laughter. Deidara was talking to himself, biting on his lower lip. "Uhhh... damn, they taught me how to do this... err... Does anyone know how to do CPR! Sasori-danna? Kisame?" Sasori fell back against the nearby wall, about to choak on his own giggling. By now, Itachi had sat up and leaned back on his elbows, glaring at the blonde on his stomach.

"Deidara?"

"Un?"

"I'm fine. Get off me."

**(In Itachi's bedroom...)**

Itachi had been meditating when Deidara entered his room. No, entered is too tame of a word. In Itachi's mind, there weren't enough adjectives to the describe the energy used in Deidara's appearance or enough adverbs to describe its speed. "Itachiiii! I found a good song, un!"

The Uchiha opened one blood-red eye to stare disinterestedly at Deidara. "A good song for what?"

Deidara busied himself with setting the CD in the stereo system. "Coordination for the mission tomorrow, un! I figured there would be a lot of slower songs playing so we should dance to a slow song and I found one, un! ... C'mon, Itachi, stand up!" He began to pull on Itachi's limp arms until they were facing each other. Itachi had to look down in order to stare Deidara in the eye.

"So... what exactly am I to do?"

"I'll show you, un! Okay, one arm around my waist," the blonde said, pulling Itachi's left arm around his waist. "I put my hand on your shoulder... Oh, I'm not going to kill you!"

'Oh, but you are. I'm dying from the damn confusion!'


	3. Everytime We Touch

(OH MY GOD!!! IT'S BEEN OVER A DAMN YEAR?!? NO WAY!!! Holy gawd, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for making everyone wait for this!!! And yet I still end it in a cliffhanger!!! I'm soooo grateful to everyone who's favorited/alerted this story, thanks for sticking by me! I'll try to get more active with my fanfics again!)

* * *

Everytime We Touch

Deidara's first request was that Itachi activate his Sharingan in order to make the memorization process of the steps and technique go faster. After their arms were positioned correctly (Deidara holding one of Itachi's hands, his other on Itachi's shoulder with aforementioned Sharingan expert holding Deidara closely around the waist with his free arm) Deidara reached back and pressed play on the CD player. As the sweet piano music filled the small space of Deidara's room, the blond began to gently lead Itachi through the steps, memorizing movements, lyrics and mannerisms as he went.

_"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive."_

Itachi was an enigma and a difficult person to know. In contrast, the blond hadn't been difficult to get to know. All it had really taken was sitting next to him at breakfast one day and it was like they were best friends. Deidara could recall the entire experience.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

**17-year old Itachi Uchiha had walked into the crowded dirt-floored room, looking for a place to sit. Kisame was a no-go, he was chatting up the Leader. Sasori, one of the more likeable (in Itachi's not-so-humble opinion) was talking to that freaky Orochimaru guy. There was only one spare seat and it was next to a blonde girl who Itachi had never spoken with or noticed in his life.**

**"Hey, how are ya, yeah?"**

**Deep voice? Was this really a girl?**

**"Um... I'm... fine, Miss...?"**

**"EEEK! So cuuuute! Sasori-danna!" The blond(e?) waved at Sasori from a few seats away. "This one thinks I'm a girl too!" Apparently, this was a guy. Giggling like mad, he turned back to Itachi. "I'm Deidara, from the Rock Village, yeah."**

**"Itachi Uchiha, Leaf Village."**

**They shook hands and Deidara's hand hesitantly licked Itachi's palm.**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Itachi had been fairly hard to know and made himself that way purposely. All he had made public to the Akatsuki was that he had murdered his entire family except for his brother. But Deidara had learned one other thing.

Itachi cried at night.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

**Deidara, as the collective Akatsuki had learned, was a night person and a, "bedtime pisser," as Hidan had put it. On one of his late-night bathroom-breaks, Deidara meandered by Itachi's room and heard a light repetitive noise. He paused outside the bedroom door and listened. At first, he thought the noises were sounds of sexual ecstasy. Far from it, Deidara realized. It was the sound of pain-staking sobbing. He was a hardened killer, certainly. Murder was like dancing to him now; An artform. However, concern was an artform that only humans possessed and, wildly talented though he was, Deidara was still human.**

**Pushing open the door, he was greeted with Kisame dead asleep on his back. The sharkman snored loudly and his tongue lolled around outside his mouth. Disgusting, Deidara thought and turned his attention to the other person in the room. Itachi. The new kid, as of two weeks ago. He was lying prone on his bed, covered only by a thin linen sheet and his own chail-mail shirt. And he was clearly the one who was crying. Deidara sat down about an inch away from Itachi and petted the boy's supple back until the sobbing went down to whimpers and finally ceased.**

**In the mornings, no one noticed the red eyes thanks to the Sharingan, but the petting became a ritual for Deidara**.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life_

As the music ended, Deidara found Itachi wrapped around him tightly. Unusual behavior by any Akatsuki standards, plain weird by Itachi standards. The taller man exhaled gently. "I-Itachi..."

Itachi felt his color return as he let go of his dance partner. "Deidara... Would you mind...?"

"Un...?"

"L-le... let," he cleared his throat, only partially ridding himself of an obstruction in his throat. "Letting me... k-k..." Another throat clear, followed by a strangled, "Would you mind letting me kiss you?"


	4. Bubbly

Heeeey, look another chapter

* * *

Bubbly

"Y-Y-You wanna what?" Deidara blushed a bright pink. Surely, he thought, Itachi couldn't want to... Oh GAWD, yes he does!!! B-B-But...

Itachi, a man of action, didn't allow Deidara to stutter much more. He gently touched one side of Deidara's face and brought his pale lips to his. Swept into the bizzare moment (because this _was_ _Itachi_, Itachi Slayer-of-Almost-His-Whole-Clan-and-Generally-Not-a-Nice-guy Uchiha after all), Deidara closed his eyes and opened his mouth against Itachi's, expecting him to be rough and violent in the pillaging of his lips.

Surprisingly, Itachi was gentle. His hands, the hands of an artist, caressed Deidara's shoulders, chest, waist and lower. Deidara murmured lowly into Itachi's mouth. To Itachi, this was like retribution for all the days of hiding in the shadows of various bars to even catch a hint of where to begin his new life. Deidara tasted like fruits and sunshine. Itachi tasted like rain and moonlight.

The kiss, lasting an eternity for the lovers, lasted about 20 seconds in reality. A 20 seconds Itachi would play back in his red-tinted dreams over and over and over again. Their lips parted company and the two stared at each other in shock. Deidara's blue met Itachi's red and both of them thought but two words.

'Oh shit...'

"I... um... I gotta... uhm... un..." Deidara sped out of his own bedroom, fleeing to the nearest stereo system that wasn't his or Itachi's. It took 3 minutes of hallway wandering before he remembered the mp3 player he stored in his cloak. Running into Sasori's bedroom closet (the closest, least conspicuous closed space), he jammed the earbuds in. Deidara needed music, quickly, so he kept it on the first song that he found.

Itachi, a few rooms away, slammed his closed fist into the wall. "Dammit!" How could he have been so blind? It was now blatantly obvious to Itachi that Deidara didn't care for him. Clearly, Deidara was straight, or he loved Sasori. The kiss had been Itachi's idea and Itachi had gone through with it and now, in his mind, Deidara just had to despise him. He had to.

In a fluidly languid motion, Itachi trekked back to his bedroom, sat down on his bed and then fell backwards onto it. Kisame snored loudly, no doubt envisioning his days as a riverdancer, and drooled in his sleep. Itachi groped around his general bedside area for something to hold onto. Anything. He found his headphones.

Previously, his headphones had been a source of meditational music for him when he needed to clear his mind of the bleeding red thoughts in his head. The sounds of crashing waves had been an astringent for the blood of his parents. Now it would be a cleanser of his own thoughts of Deidara.

Deidara was easily the happiest member of the Akatsuki. Aside from Tobi, but he was a dork and really creepy anyways. The men of the Akatsuki were rarely happy. Their emotions ran from cocky and overly assured (Kisame) to neurotic obssession with a religion (Hidan).

Deidara never would have seen himself in a relationship with a man back in the Rock country. He was pretty back there, eye-catching more or less, and could have had his choice of both genders. And did, frequently changing his relationships because two people having sex was artful, in his eyes. But Deidara was not a long-term lover, he was an artist who submerged himself into his work.

He never cried over dumping any of them and hadn't even batted an eyelash when he blew the town sky-high. Deidara had known some of these people for more than 15 years and boom. But here he was, sobbing like a baby, over a man he was barely on a first name basis with.

Of course Deidara loved Itachi. How could he not?

Itachi wasn't an emotional man. He only saw power and how to get power into his possession. When he had the power, he tested it and it became part of his arsenal, along with his expansive vocabulary and good looks. Nothing could ever really _take_ his power away from him. People tried, certainly. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya had all tried their hands and all had failed.

Then some idiot blond broke through his wall. Itachi had distanced himself from Deidara as much as he could so as not to allow him to... To what? To take away whatever power he could? To get close enough to the point at which Itachi admits he's afraid of just how strong he can become? Itachi had no idea what Deidara would want with him but he knew he wanted something from him.

So he cut off and at least a month later Deidara had taught him to dance. To move his body in time with another sort of rhythm. A rhythm that didn't belong to him And he had absolutely loved it.

No, that was incorrect. Itachi loved him and now there was nothing that could be done.

* * *

Ouch... Poor babies. Lets try getting them back in love sometime next chapter. Or does everyone like the angst? Either way, here's a chapter to start off your Monday morning. Enjoy. 


	5. Linger

[Here's hoping to get this one up a lot faster than the next one.]

* * *

Linger

Itachi had a mantra by 8 o'clock at the gala that he was whispering softly under his breath. "I am going to rip out Kisame's guts and make sushi.... I am going to rip out Kisame's guts and make sushi..."

The reason for the delicious mantra was that, at the last second, Itachi realized he had nothing worth wearing to a gala. There was no surprise; He lived in an Akatsuki cloak and chain-mail shirt. The only other clothes he owned were the ones he owned pre-Akatsuki; Too small and too bloody.

Itachi hadn't given attire any thought; He was too busy panicking over his date, who hadn't spoken to him since the incident. Then Kisame went and brought up the fact that an Akatsuki cloak would stand out. At the last minute, Itachi had to go out and buy a tuxedo, of all things. He didn't look out of place, as all the men were wearing them; He just felt awkward in the stiff formal wear. Kisame had said, "You look sharp, Itachi-san," and thus, he had a reason to murder. Or at least want to murder.

At least he would be able to take it out on whoever he was supposed to be killing.

The overall mission was simple; He and Deidara were to pose as guests of honor. Itachi was to mangekyou anyone who said otherwise. About 3 hours in, Deidara would create a large elaborate diversion, then Itachi would kill the man from the inside-out, then take his leave. Deidara would follow afterwards. The man he was killing, a nobleman, was nothing close to Akatsuki standard and didn't have any of the spirits in him, which made them all wonder if the boss wasn't just mixing business with pleasure.

Whatever, Itachi shrugged to his (sadly non-alcoholic) drink. Murder is murder.

* * *

Deidara was examining just how well the jutsu worked in the ladies room. He was amazed to see that he had breasts... And the other thing. After all, a gay couple would stand out. Deidara would have to look and sound like a woman tonight. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he would do it. His problem wasn't looking like a woman, Deidara was fine with that. It was posing as Itachi's date that worried him.

Since the kiss, they had been avoiding each other like the plague. Any meetings concerning the gala were spent looking distinctly not-at-the-other. The leader had noticed this, banged on the table and told them to, "Act like men, not five-year olds!"

Deidara walked out into the brightly lit room towards his companion. He hated high-heels already. "Itachi-san..." The younger boy (for he really wasn't much more than a boy playing tough behind some power) turned to him. "We'll be expected to dance soon."

"I know that." Itachi continued his mantra.

"What about sushi?"

"Nothing. I know that we'll need to dance pretty soon. Probably after this song, we'll do it. Then you create the diversion."

"Un..."

The band slowed it's music to a halt, there was clapping and a slower rhythm started. It was a waltz... A god-forsaken waltz... Itachi extended his hand. "Lets get this over with."

Deidara sighed. Not quite how he wanted this part to go. They had kissed, but they hadn't talked about it and, at times like this, Deidara didn't have a hard time figuring out why they weren't talking. Itachi was just so damned hard to know.

* * *

The mission had been a complete and utter success. And, to Deidara, it had brought them ever-so-slightly closer. Itachi wasn't avoiding him like a man possessed anymore and, for this, Deidara was happy. The kiss still wasn't being discussed though.

Wasn't is a past-tense word.

Deidara had been sitting around in his room, not dancing for once, just listening to music with no lyrics. Lyric-less music, instrumentals, helped him to think better. Helped him sculpt better. There had been three stately beats, out of sync with the music. Deidara flipped himself upwards and approached the door.

"Who's there?"

"Itachi," the wood-muffled voice carried. "Let me in. We need to talk."

Hastening to obey, Deidara flung the door open and began immediately. "Itachi-san, it was entirely my fault and I'm sorry and-"

"Shut up!" Itachi hissed, pushed Deidara back into his own room and closed the door behind them. "When I said 'We need to talk,' I meant that I need to talk and you need to just pretend to listen, nod occasionally and agree with what I say."

Deidara pouted but nodded.

"Okay... Uhm... Hell..." Itachi ran his fingers through his bangs. "I... The kiss was probably both of our faults. But... Something happened. I'm not sure what. It wasn't a jutsu, I know that. It felt more personal than a jutsu. I think... I don't know. Input."

"Maybe we-" And Deidara cut himself off immediately because "love" was not the word to use in this situation. "Perhaps we're just... Clicking...?"

"I think this is more than that." Itachi swallowed. "I think this might be... It's... Dear god, don't make me use this word..."

Suddenly, everything felt surreal to Deidara and he was certain that Itachi was fairing about the same. "Love."

Itachi looked Deidara in the eye, red meeting blue. "Yes."

It started with a false alarm. It ended with Kisame getting no sleep for at least a week.

_**-END-**_


End file.
